The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic calendaring, and more particularly to creating a calendar entry based on interaction with a map application.
A Web Map Service (WMS) is a standard protocol for serving (over the Internet) georeferenced map images which a map server generates using data from a geographic information system (GIS) database. GIS describes any information system that integrates, stores, edits, analyzes, shares, and displays geographic information. Global positioning system (GPS) navigation software usually falls into one of the following two categories: navigation with route calculation and directions from the software to the user of the route to take, based on a vector-based map, normally for motorized vehicles, and navigation tracking, often with a map “picture” in the background, but showing where the user has been, and allowing “routes” to be preprogrammed, giving a line the user can follow on a screen.
Calendaring software is software that minimally provides users with an electronic version of a calendar. Additionally, the software may provide an appointment book, address book, and/or contact list. These tools are an extension of many of the features provided by time management software such as desk accessory packages and computer office automation systems. Calendaring is a standard feature of many PDAs, EDAs, and smartphones, and also of many office suites for personal computers. The software may be a local application designed for individual use or may be a networked package that allows for the sharing of information between users.